


Midnight Drive

by aebirdie



Series: Destiel AUs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, Fluff, Kissing, Language, M/M, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aebirdie/pseuds/aebirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first words that you hear from your soulmate are written on your wrist.....in a jumbled mess. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based on an excellent fic by crossroad_angel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love or Something Less](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888351) by [crossroad_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroad_angel/pseuds/crossroad_angel). 



Dean gathered all of his notebooks for Mr. Alistair's class, already nervous. Jerry Alistair was a brilliant playwright, but a frenzied teacher. If you missed one assignment, it meant you had to make sure you got all of your assignments in early, and if you forgot a line, your were screwed. That's what Micheal had told him. Micheal had him for his freshman year of college, and now Dean had him for sophomore. Dean glanced down at his wrists, at the backwards letters. ilWr,m'eaesbtulesynvssheopo. Dean hadn't be able to figure out what it meant, even after they had been written on his right wrist for nineteen years. His parents had told their sons what happened after they met their soulmate, once they met the letters would rearrange and read clearly. On his mothers wrist it read _Name one time you haven't forgotten something to class, John Winchester,_ and on his father's wrist, it read, _Hey, do you have a pencil? I forgot mine._

Sammy, his little brother, had met his soulmate his freshman year. Jessica Moore. It was sweet, really. He would've liked the fact that Sammy was happy and in love if Dean hadn't been dead jealous that Sam had found his soulmate before him. He imagined his soulmate sometimes. Some girl he would meet at a party, or at an office. She'd probably be smarter than him, have dazzling blue eyes, the works. She'd put up with his shit. It would be perfect. It was only the second year of college, but Dean was convinced she didn't exist. Like the future Mrs. Winchester was a fairy tale.

Dean walked into the lecture hall for the first day of his drama class.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie, wait up," Dean called to the redhead after finishing all of his classes. They were both meeting their friends at the library, but Dean didn't want her to walk alone at sunset.

"Hey," Charlie slowed so Dean could catch up to her. Dean could see her words on her left wrist. _Do you want to be partners?_ Her girlfriend, Dorothy, had the word 'sure' on her right wrist. "Find your soulmate yet?"

This was standard greeting between them, ever since Charlie had met Dorothy freshman year of college. "Nah, but you'll be the first person I tell," he sighed. "What if I don't find her?"

"The letters are on your wrist for a reason, Dean," Charlie reassured him.

They entered the air-conditioned room, and went to the regular table where their friends sat. He waved, and put his bag down next to his seat. Charlie kissed Dorothy on the cheek, as Benny casually slid his hand across the back of Andrea's chair. Kevin and Samandriel looked over the same musty textbook, and Garth and Meg giggled to each other. Lucifer and Micheal, well, were probably doing _things_ in the dorm that Micheal and Dean shared. Sometimes, Dean wanted a room switch, but he was too lazy to go ask for one. Jo, Ash, Anna and Adam weren't there, which was a little weird.

Dean pulled out his script and began reviewing the play _Midnight Drive_ , one of Mr. Alistair's written accomplishments. He was going to assign partners the next day in class, and Dean was in the third scene, along with whoever his partner was. On Dean's script, Alistair had circled the main character, James Finnagin. 

End of Scene Two

Elise: Darling, don't leave! Please. *looks off as Sean leaves*

Sean: We can't work, Elise. I'm in love with someone else.

*both leave the stage*

Dean rubbed his eyes. From what he got from scenes one and two, Elise was in love with Sean, but Sean loved James, Elise's brother. He continued to Scene Three.

Scene Three

Sean: We're a mess, but hopelessly in love. How can this work between us?

James: I would never let you down like they have, my love.

Sean: Run away with me, James. So she can't touch us, and hurt us for our love.

James: We can't run away, Sean. I have to take care of my mother, my siblings. In another life, we could run together.

Sean: She'll kill me, James! I have to go, its my only choice.

James: Please, stay with me.

Sean: Goodbye, my love. *leaves*

James: Please...

Jeez, poor James. Having the boy he loved leave him like that. Dean closed his script, placing it into his backpack.

"Guys, I'm gonna head back," Dean said, and waved bye.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started to rain around three am, in which Dean was still up because Lucifer and Micheal were doing _things_ and they made him sit out in the hall to stand guard. He was listening to the newest _Kings of Leon_ album and reviewing his script. Suddenly one of the dorm neighbors came out, standing above Dean.

"Hey, tell those two fuckers in there to shut up. I can't sleep," Dean recognized Benny's voice.

"Welcome to my college experience," Dean joked.

"You alright out here, man? You were pretty quiet at the library today. No jokes or nothin'." Benny sat down next to Dean.

"Yeah, I'm cool, just going over my script of _Midnight Dream_." Dean raised his script for emphasis. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, no kidding," Benny laughed. "Andrea dragged me to a performance of it, I felt so bad for James, the poor guy." 

"I honestly have no idea how to portray him," Dean confessed.

"Just," Benny paused, "I'm not the drama major, but try to play it with emotion and seem heartbroken watching Elise and Sean together in Scenes 1, 2, 5, and 6, ya know? And in Scene 3. That scene completely killed me."

"Thanks, Benny," Dean smiled. "How's Ash?"

"Ash is great. Been hanging around with some guy he met in English. Must be driving Jo crazy," Benny said. Ash and Jo were soulmates, and had met when they were thirteen.

"I'm going to go in now," Dean listened for any grunts or other noises, and knocked on the door.

"One second," Lucifer called, and Dean could almost hear Micheal smacking him with a pillow. "Hey, Dean," Lucifer opened the door, pulling on his shirt. "Well, Mikey, that was fun, but I have to go now," Lucifer winked at his boyfriend, who groaned in response.

"Hi, _Mikey_ ," Dean teased.

"I'm going to kill that boy," Micheal was wearing his pajamas, and his hoarse voice suggested things Dean didn't want to know about his roommate and best friend.

"Alright, I'll warn him," Dean flopped down onto his bed, falling asleep thinking about James and Sean.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, everyone," Mr. Alistair started. "We're going to go outside for the scenes today."

"In the rain?" Someone asked.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Let's get a move on," Alistair ushered them outside.

Once the students were all outdoors, Mr. Alistair clapped his hands. "Okay, Manny and Elizabeth will be doing Scene 1 together..."

Scene 1 and Scene 2 passed quickly, Alistair not giving the students time to meet each other, instead telling them to just, "Go with the flow! Use the elements to your advantage!"

"Scene 3, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, you're up!" Alistair shouted. "Action!"

The first thought that Dean was able to register was that this boy was _beautiful._ Castiel started. "We're a mess, but hopelessly in love. How can this work between us?" The other boy's deep voice hit Dean's heart like a train. He stopped breathing for a few seconds, trying to ignore the blinding pain in his wrist.

"I would never let you down like they have, my love," Dean managed before grabbing at his wrist.

"Don't break character!" Alistair shouted. 

Dean looked down at his wrist. "My letters!" He gasped. The letters were rearranging themselves, and he looked as Castiel, who was grimacing and holding his left wrist.

"Holy shit," someone said in the audience.

"You're my soulmate?" Dean looked at the other boy. "But you're....." Dean choked, and ran to his dorm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie, I met my soulmate!" Dean called her.

"Who is she?" Charlie asked.

"Not a she, Charlie. A he," Dean whispered. "I'm not gay, though."

"maybe you're bi or pan or something," Charlie said. "I'm coming over."

It took Charlie fourteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds to get to Dean's dorm. He had counted every second.

"Did you call me a pan?" Dean demanded.

"No Dean. Pansexual. It means attraction to all genders. Who's the guy?" Charlie sat on Deans small twin bed.

"Castiel Novak," Dean sighed. "Charlie, I don't know what to do."

"Were you thinking about him all day?" Charlie questioned.

"He's absolutely gorgeous, Charlie. How could I not?" 

"Let me see your wrist," Instead of waiting for Dean to react, she grabbed his wrist, roughly. "We're a mess, but hopelessly in love," she quoted.

"Yeah, his wrist now says, 'I would never let you down like they have, my love'," Dean laughed. "How ironic, especially since I ran away from him."

"You did WHAT?" Charlie gasped.

"I didn't know I liked guys that way, until about three hours ago," Dean shrugged.

"Wait a second," Charlie sat up. "Castiel is Ash's friend from English! We were talking about who would be your soulmate and Ash said 'maybe it's Cas'!" Charlie was so excited, she could do a backflip right then and there. "Holy shitcakes!" Charlie pulled out her phone, dialing someone-Dean assumed she was calling Ash-and she started talking really fast. She occasionally held out the phone for Dean to say 'yes' or 'that's what happened'.

Charlie finally put the phone down, and said "We're meeting Ash, Dorothy and Jo in the courtyard in ten minutes."

"Charlie, its eight pm and still raining. I'm not having a secret meeting in the courtyard so we can talk about my non-existent love life and how I Screwed Everything Up."

"Come on, you buffoon, let's go," Charlie pulled him out of the dorm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie, where's Ash?" Dean turned to his side, and Charlie had ditched him. "Charlie?"

Charlie, Ash, Jo and Dorothy were nowhere to be seen, but Dean spotted Castiel across the empty courtyard. _Nows my chance to go be with him._ Dean had an idea, and sneaked past his soulmate. 

"Please, stay with me," Dean quoted from _Midnight Dream._

"Dean," Castiel turned, his deep voice saying Dean's name like it was some kind of sacred word.

Dean bent down, and impulsively picked Cas up like he used to do with Sammy.

"Dean, I..." Cas started,but didn't finish because Dean was kissing him.


End file.
